It Was A Social Experiment!
by Ronniriot
Summary: They're obsessive, maniacal, ruthless! They show no mercy to those that dare cross their path, one wrong move and they'll devour you. The very beings that show up in your worst nightmare. A beast you truly never want to encounter... fangirls.


**A/N** I've been wanting to write something like this for a while, and I've finally have! I hope you all enjoy it! ^.^

I do not own Vampire Knight, if I did, the ending would be worlds different that what it was!

I. am. screwed... I can tell. I am outside of the chairman's office waiting, just waiting until it's time of my judgement. He's probably really pissed off at me and I'm not entirely sure what I have done! I'll probably get expelled and I won't be able to go to another school and graduate and be able to get into a good university or get a job and I'll just end uo a hobo doing G-d knows wha-

"Ms. Fitch" _Oh shit shit shit! I'm screwed! _"Ms. Fitch!"

"Yes? Sorry!"

"You do know why you're here, don't you?'' he asked me, and he's really serious, this guy is never serious! another hint that I am completely screwed.

"Yes?... well no, not really" Ok, now, doing good, just act as innocently as possible... I can totally feel my left eye just dying to start twitching... *twitch*... and there it goes, little traitor.

"Well I'll tell you why you're here" he said as he puts his elbows on his desk and rests his chin on the back of his hands, this guy means business. Shit.

"You're here because there have been these rumours spreading around the school lately, and they seem to point towards you"

_At me? rumours? what? what rumours?_ "What rumours?"

"Not about you-'' _Oh thank G-d! _"-rumours spread by you." damn.

"I haven't spread any rumours sir-" he interrupts me "Let me be more specific, rumours about the Night Class.''

_rumours about the Night Class... _"Rumours about the Night class..." I echoed trying to figure out what he's imply- oh. "Oh.''

"Exactly, oh. You're in trouble young lady! to put other students reputations at risk!" He's real pissed.

"I can explain!'' He seemed startled by my sudden outburst.

''I have a completely reasonable explanation for this!" Ok, so he looks like he's considering it.

"Alright, explain." I am so screwed.

_Three months ago..._

Maybe if I glare hard enough their brains will implode and ooze out... ew... too gross.

Yes, I am talking about the most despicable, awful creature to have ever walk across the face of the planet... fangirls.

Obsessed, maniacal, destructive, ruthless, not one bit of mercy to show those who might cross paths with any of them. Fangirls, They spread like a wildfire attacking the poor defenceless forest and critters in it.

Every school day, at dawn and dusk, they gather around the Moon Dorm gates, flocking like chickens going for the corn thrown in the dirt, like wild animals of the hot african savannahs herding towards the fresh water of the temporary pool they see for the first time after long weeks maybe even months of drought.

Every single school day.

You can hear screams that can be heard through out the whole campus, probably even the town. One would think they're being killed or tortured, but no. They're screaming to get the fucking Night Class' attention. To get "shot" by their oh so loved _Idol, _it's pathetic!

When I first got here I was really freaked out when I heard them for the first time, until this one dude told me what it actually was. And in that moment I felt ashamed to be the same species as them, not gender as there where a few boys, but species, fucking embarrassing! Anyways this guy said that it was only a matter of time until I became on of them, the nerve! Over my dead body! And I'm pretty sure that that's impossible if I'm dead.

Anyways, So there they are confessing their undying 'love' to some snotty rich kids with pretty faces, who don't even give a shit about them.

They're just a bunch of fakes, acting all noble and important. Maybe their parents are important, who knows, they have to be to be able to afford for their kids to be in the Night Class, so yeah, but them?

I'd understand these girls if these people where pop stars or someone legitimately famous like One Direction or some shit like that, but them?

They're just a bunch of 'local celebrities' with good looks and their parents money, just like the rest of the people here except prettier and more money...

Whatever.

But... I want to test these people, and I want to see how far their fans will go for them.

I shall document it. It shall be my own social experiment. I'll also prove to my brother that I do study in a school filled with incompetent, uncultured baboons (except a few.. very, very few). And hopefully I won't get in a lot of trouble.

**A/N** That's it for now! I hope you all enjoyed it. I am new to writing fan fiction, this is actually the first one I publish so if any of you have any suggestions, advice, anything! please review or PM me.

Some info on my OC, her name is Olivia Fitch, 16 years old, short-ish, wavy ginger hair and a bit freckle-y and big blue eyes! she is obviously not from Japan, but moved there a few years prior to the current time of the story, which is around the beginning of Vampire Knight, so Valentine's Day is yet to come! More info on the character and others as the fic progresses. And just so you know! she does't know anything of the Night Class' secret, she's just really rebellious maybe? a free thinker with a stick it to the man attitude I guess. She's very logical so there'll be a lot of 'it doesn't make sense' from her. :)

**If you enjoyed it please review!**


End file.
